Date Night Drabbles
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A series of Date Nights! What kind of fun or trouble do Sharon and Andy get into on their dates! This is a companion piece to Observations. It chronicles the dates mentioned in the story. If you haven't read that one, you may want to. But you can read these and still enjoy them if you haven't. Enjoy!
1. Strike!

An idea popped in my head and here I am running with it. It was further intensified by a suggestion _Bostongal_ made awhile back! So here it is!

Enjoy!

As always I don't own these lovely characters! I sure wish I did, but Mr. Duff has those honors!

Date-Bowling

ASASASASASASASASAS

"Where are we going tonight?" I inquire as he drives us to our destination. He doesn't respond he just smiles at me.

"Andy, could you at least give me a hint?" I plead as I run my hand along his arm causing him to give me the side eye.

"What have I told you about touching the driver?" He teases as he reaches over and caresses my hands.

"Well excuse me!" I rasp teasingly. "It won't happen again!" I say as I wink at him.

"Mmm, hmm whatever you say!" He replies squeezing my hand. "You know I'm too irresistible to resist the urge to touch!" He teases giving me his infamous lopsided grin.

"Oh my gosh, I'm never going to live that down, am I?" I rasp as I turn my head to look at the window as a blush creeps upon my cheeks.

"Nope, not in the foreseeable future!" He teases. I turn around and just glare at him, but it doesn't last long. We both start laughing.

"So, still no clue to where we are headed?" I ask hoping to get some nugget of information.

"Ugh, fine nosey lady, look in the glove compartment." He rasps with a faux tone of frustration.

I open the glove compartment and there is a little gift bag. I open it and I see a pair of socks, with unicorns on them.

"Socks?" I question looking at him as I am trying to figure out what they mean.

"Yes, socks!" He exclaims smiling again.

"This tells me nothing, Andy!" I exclaim hoping he will give me more details.

"That's all you are getting!" He teases. "We will be there shortly." He says.

10 minutes later, we pull up to a bowling alley, "Now the socks make sense!" I rasp as he opens the car door.

"Yep! It took you long enough!" He teases with a smug grin on his face, as he pulls me into his side.

"You know if you weren't so handsome, I would knock that smug grin off of your face!" I tease as we walk towards the entrance.

"So much aggression! How about we save that for somewhere he else." He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah whatever! You aren't that irresistible!" I tease pinching his side. He looks down at me with an imitation sadness in his eyes. I lean up to whisper in his ear, "At least not yet." The smile returns to his face.

We walk in and get our shoes and choose our balls. Andy picked out a purple ball for me, "You are so thoughtful!" I sarcastically utter. "And you are nowhere near being Lucille Ball!" He rasps handing me the ball.

"I'd like to think of myself, as Joan Rivers, anyway!" I retort before sticking my tongue out.

"No way are you as crass as her!" He says as we walk to the lane.

"If you say so!" I tease winking at him and he smiles. "So, what does the winner get?" I ask.

"Hmm, winner's choice!" He responds smiling and walking closer to me.

"Well, I want to choose the next date, if I win. How about you?" I say, as I sit down to enter our names in the board.

"I'll let you know if I win!" He rasps as he slides his shoes on.

"I can only imagine, what you will pick!" I say winking as I bend over to put on my newly acquired unicorn socks and shoes.

"You think you know, but you have no idea!" He teases as he stands up. "Are you ready to lose?" He asks walking up to hand me my ball.

"In your dreams, pal!" I retort.

 _ **25 minutes later…**_

"You know if I get a strike, I win!" I tease looking at him shake his head.

"I know! I thought you said you weren't good at this!" He utters standing next to me as I wait for my ball to come around the carousel.

"I never said I wasn't good! I said I hadn't played in a long time! By that I meant a few months!" I inform him smiling.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asks with that devilish handsome grin reappearing on his face.

"Only, thing you can do is take your beating like a champ!" An onlooker says. We have garnered quite a crowd, because of our enthusiastic approach to this friendly competition.

"You really should listen to him." I whisper in his ear, before walking up to the line, ensuring to add a little extra sway in my walk.

I release the ball in perfect bowler's form and watch as it quickly approaches the pins. It knocks all of the pins down, and the crowd screams, "STRIKE!" as I spin around with my hands on my hips. Andy walks up to me and says "Good game!"

"Thank you, loser!" I tease before lightly kissing him.

We break apart and he says, "Oh God, you are one of those!"

We both laugh as we walk back to our area and grab our things, "But I'm willing to overlook it, because of the amazing view, I got every time you bowled!" He teases winking. "That's probably why you chose this!" I reply smiling up at him, as his dark honey eyes, roam my body.

"That is a huge possibility!" He teases as we walk to shoe return area. I just shake my head and laugh.

"So, what is the next date?" He inquires as we turn in our shoes.

"You will see next Friday, if we don't have a case!" I rasp.

I can see his mind churning over what that could possibly mean.

"What should I wear?" He inquires as we walk to the car.

"You can wear something similar to what you have on now. Just make sure you don't mind it getting dirty." I inform him. He smiles as he closes the car door.

"Is it Friday, yet?"

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

Leave me some little nuggets of love!

Stay tuned, the next one is coming right after this!


	2. Michelangelo!

Here it is #2

Date- Painting Class

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASAS

"How did you even find this place?" I ask feeling completely out of place, but happy to see other men there.

"A little birdie told me about it." She says as she sits our canvases on our easels.

"Would that little birdie be named, Gavin?" I inquire dipping our brushes in the provided water station.

"Nope!" She exclaims smiling at me.

"Andrea?"

"No."

"Patrice?" I ask with a little hesitancy, I'm sure if she would have drug Louie to this I would have heard about it by now.

"No!" She replies laughing at my eagerness to know.

"Well then who?" I whisper as the instructor begins to give us directions.

"Shh!" She says smiling.

"I'm going to keep asking." I whisper as the instructor gives us more directions. We are painting a pre- drawn moon in the night sky, from the vantage point of lying in tall grass.

"Oh, I know you will." She teases as she lifts her brush and starts painting the night sky first.

"You can use any color scheme that you'd like, when doing the sky." The instructor informs us.

Sharon is using blue and purple, with hints of silver. I pick up my brush and dip it in the dark blue and I plan to use black to accentuate the dark undertones of the sky.

"I don't think is going to turn out right." I tell her. "Don't worry, you are doing great." Sharon says looking at my canvas. "You have gotten farther than me!" She says. She is still doing the night sky, as I am almost done with my moon.

"That is because you are a perfectionist!" I tease. "Am not!" She retorts. "I just like things to be done a certain way, and I refuse to move on until they meet my satisfaction! You should know that well enough by now!" She asserts wagging her paint brush in my face.

"Oh I know! But you just gave me the almost exact textbook definition of perfection!" I tease as I laugh at her wagging her paintbrush in my face.

She rolls her eyes and smirks as she resumes painting her night sky, adding a nine silver stars.

I finish my moon. I add speckles of white and yellow to the moon, she says, "You really have a knack for observing the true natures of the night sky."

"Mmm, as you know it was my favorite thing to do as a child." I reply. "After decades of doing it, I better be able to describe it with my eyes closed." I tease as the instructor walks behind us. "Sir, this is beautiful." She praises.

"Thank you." I reply. "Have you ever done this before?" She asks.

"Never." I say as Sharon is looking at me with pure admiration in her eyes.

"Wow, really?" She says astonished. "You should sign up for our painting class that is every other Thursday to further hone your skills. Your wife can come also, because it is a couple's class." As I register what she said, I quickly correct her as Sharon smiles at my nervousness.

"Oh we aren't married." I say. "But thank you for the compliment and I or I should say we will think it over." I continue as I smile at the instructor trying to put her at ease about her mistake.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She says as she looks at Sharon. "It is ok, it's not the first time, it's happened." Sharon says reassuringly.

"Well, I hope to see you both at one of the classes." She says as she walks away.

I look at Sharon as she turns around to start her moon, and ask, "Do you think we should go?"

"Sure, why not?" She replies. "I think it would be a lot of fun!" She exclaims.

"We shall see." I retort as I start on my grass. I use light green and specks of white in the middle of the stalks of grass. As I work my way to the outward grass I start using shades of forest green and hunter green with a few highlights of black and specks of yellow on the tips.

"I should have known that a man with an impeccable sense of style, could color coordinate a painting, so well." She whispers as she leans over to admire my work.

"Thanks." I say, as I kiss her temple. "You aren't too shabby yourself." I reply.

"Mm, let Provenza tell it we color coordinate on purpose!" She teases.

"He says that to you, too?" I ask mock stunned. We both laugh. We continue painting. I notice she paints her grass stalks jade, similar to her stunning eyes. She makes perfect strokes with the brush to ensure she doesn't cross the pre-drawn lines. _Not a perfectionist my ass!_

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

We are waiting for our paintings to finish drying as we clean up.

"So, are you going to tell me who the little birdie is?" I ask standing behind her as she washes the paint off of delicately smooth creamy hands.

She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles, but stays quiet.

"Really, Sharon?" I say as she moves over to dry her hands, as I start washing mine.

"I'm not stopping you from guessing. I'm not going to outright tell you, though." She utters as she walks back to our station.

"Well, I'm all of out of guesses!" I say as she shakes her head no.

"What do you mean no? I said everyone I could think of." I utter.

"Umm, you forgot about Amy!" She exclaims.

"Of course, Amy! She would be the type to drag Chuck down here." I tease as I check my painting to see if it is dry.

"Actually, he brought her!" She retorts. My mouth flies open in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised!" She says laughing as she pushes my mouth closed.

"I just don't picture Chuck as the type of guy, who would even know about a place like this." I confess admiring her painting.

"Really? He and his sister own his place. His sister is our instructor." She says.

"Wow! Learn something new every day!" I reply.

"They also own the gallery next door and a great deal of the paintings are his!" She says further shocking me.

"What's the matter you didn't peg a man well-built man like himself, to be into art?" She teases.

"I don't know whether to be offended by the fact that you think he is well-built or insulted that you said it to me!" I tease back trying to hide a smirk.

"Hmm, whatever! I do have eyes, Andy! He is handsome and he has nice muscles. I would be a fool not to notice." She states looking me directly in my eyes. "But as you probably can tell, he is isn't exactly my type, plus he is taken!" She says rubbing my thigh as she leans closer to me.

"Oh, really? So, what is your type? I need some clarification, to make sure I fit the standard requirements!" I tease before I gently kiss her. She smiles into the kiss.

"Hmm let's see, He has to be at least 6'1""

"Check"

"At least 5 years close to my age."

"Check, Check!"

"I prefer the salt and pepper look!"

"Check!"

"Patient with me!"

"Hell I deserve a million checks for that!" I rasp and she slaps my chest.

"Umm, what else? Oh yeah he has to be irresistible to me!" She says smiling at me. "Do you think you qualify?" She inquires before partially tugging her bottom lip inward.

"Yes! I do believe I qualify!" I confirm.

"Congratulations! You have been offered the position of my object of affection!" She says

"So, does this job come with any bonuses?" I breathe in her ear.

"Yes!" she whispers.

"You have the opportunity to earn performance bonuses, on occasion!" She breathes as her breath ghost my skin, sending shivers down my spine, as she sits back up.

"Maybe I will need to do an evaluation tonight." She says smiling as the instructor, is bidding everyone else goodbye.

We grab our paintings and head towards the door, Sharon stops at the instructor and says "I will be sure to tell Amy and Chuck, how much I enjoyed tonight."

We walk out to the car and she opens the trunk and as I put the paintings in the car, she says, "I was serious about the performance evaluation."

I stand here completely flabbergasted by her boldness and decisiveness. I don't even hear her call my name at first, "Andy?"

"Uh, yeah?" I say as I walk around to open her door.

"The evaluation is going to require us actually leaving this parking lot!" She says before I close the door.

I walk swiftly to my side of the car and get in. "Sharon, you know I am completely comfortable with waiting awhile before my evalau…" She leans over the console and intertwines our lips stopping me midsentence. Her tongue seeks entrance into my mouth immediately, and I don't hesitate to grant it. She breaks the kiss, leaving both of us almost breathless, and says, "Shut up and drive!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you loved it! Please feel free to send me some date prompts! Either on here, on FB or Tumblr: MaroonDoll10.

Don't forget to leave me some nuggets of love. That is my only payment for my labor of love!


	3. You Are So Beautiful!

Here is another date night!

This is a prompt from Sue, I hope you love it!

Dinner Cruise

There is a major time jump.

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

"You look stunning!" he says as I open the front door. He hands me a bouquet of purple lilies and white roses before he kisses my cheek.

"Thank you! You look quite remarkable yourself!" I say walking towards the kitchen to get a vase, as he follows suit.

"Are you almost ready to go?" he inquires as I put the vase on the counter and smell the gorgeous flowers.

"Just give me a few more minutes, and then I am all yours for the night." I say walking towards him. I stop to give him a kiss, it starts off gentle but grows deeper quickly. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I giggle as we break apart, because he loves to lightly nibble on my bottom lip.

"Thank you for the gorgeous flowers! Now let me go so I can finish getting ready, so we won't be late!" I say as I maneuver out his reach.

"Yes, ma'am! I know how much you hate being late." He teases. I turn and wink at him as I head back to the bedroom.

I go back to my vanity and reapply my Ravishing by MAC lipstick. I put the final touches on my mascara. I smooth over my navy dress. Running my hands over my V-neck neck line, assuring that my cleavage is just the right amount. I smooth the hem of the dress and it falls about 2 inches above my knees. A little shorter than I would usually wear. But tonight is our one year anniversary. So, I figure he deserves a little more of visual than normal.

Walking over to the closet, I grab the box of Jimmy Choo, nude and navy laced pumps, Gavin gave me for my birthday and slide them on. As I slide the last one on, I hear a knock at the door, "You almost finished?" he inquires. "Yes, just a few more seconds." I reply. "Ok." He says.

I grab my nude clutch and open it to make sure I the small blue gift box is tucked inside. I add my lipstick and my phone. Before I walk put the room, I do one final spray of my Marc Jacobs Daisy, So Fresh, he gave me as a 'just because' gift. _What did I ever do to deserve a man like him?_

"I'm ready" I say as I walk into the living room.

"Mmm, you smell amazing!" He says holding my coat open as I put my arms in.

"Thank you" I say as I turn around and kiss his cheek.

He holds the door open and says, "After you, my dear." I burst into laughter as I walk out. "What? Too corny?" he teasingly inquires as we link hands as we walk to the elevators.

"Just a little bit!"

We drive to the cruise while we engage in our normal conversations. As we are driving I take the time to truly admire the city and its beauty. Living here for so long and having a job were you see mostly gruesome things of the city, can make you forget how truly gorgeous Los Angeles is. Arriving at the Marina, I notice how beautiful the lights are that surround the pier. All of the boats are twinkling in the sea, illuminated by the night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asks breaking from my trance as he opens the car door, and extends his hand to me.

"Mmm, yes it is!" I say as he lowers my cream shawl over my shoulders.

Walking to the yacht, I notice that there aren't a lot of people around for it to be the 4th of July. We board, and I see a few other couples walking around admiring the beautiful vessel. We are escorted to our table, which is tucked away in a nice corner, with a scenic view of the ocean, close enough to the dance floor. I notice that there is another bouquet of flowers on the table, this time lavender lilies and white lilacs.

"Aww, thank you honey!" I say leaning into his side.

"You are more than welcome, beautiful." He says before kissing my forehead. He hands me a gold box, trimmed with a chocolate ribbon.

"What is this?" I ask looking into his sparking sienna eyes. He mouths 'open it.' As I open it, I laugh at the note stuck inside:  
 _ **S,**_

 _ **Sorry I dared you, to give up chocolate! I should have known you would have taken the challenge. This is to make up for the past three months!**_

 _ **Love, A.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **You did good!**_

"You know you were totally wrong for challenging me like that?" I tease. "I'm so sorry!" He teases back holding his heart, as if that is supposed to make me believe his apology any more.

Below the note is a dozen Godiva gold dusted chocolate truffles, "Well this will definitely make up for the three months! I will need to spend 4 hours in the gym to work off just one of these!" I tease.

"Baby, you don't need the gym, ever! You are perfect just the way you are." He rasps. "Uh huh, you're just saying that, in hopes that you will get lucky tonight!" I joke as he slides my chair under the table. "I hope it is working." He whispers in my ear, before retreating to his seat.

"Mmm, I don't know. The jury is still out on that one." I retort, smiling at his faux disappointed expression.

As we sit here and talk about various subjects, the waiter comes and takes our order. "Which entrée could I interest you in madam and sir?" the polite gentlemen inquires, as he places the assortment of artisan flat breads and baguettes with garlic herb cheese spread and a cilantro pesto on our table. "We will both have Panko-Crusted Salmon, with the seasoned vegetables" I say. "Also can you make sure that the vegetables do not include asparagus?" I add.

"Yes, madam. I will return shortly, with your house salads." He says before walking away.

"That was sexy." He whispers as he grabs ahold of my hand. "Oh, gosh, I could sneeze and you would think it is sexy!" I tease. "That is true!" He retorts before taking a bite of flat bread. I just laugh at him. _How on Earth did I become so lucky, to find a man that loves every little thing about me? Even the stuff that irritates him, he still loves._

The waiter returns with our salads. He tops off our cider and grates the aged parmesan cheese over the salads before he retreats to the kitchen. Old Blue Eyes, is playing the background and Andy is humming the lyrics as he eats. I smile at his adorableness, _of course I can't tell him I think he is adorable._

As our entrees arrive, his hand has made it is way under the table, caressing the inside of my knee, lightly. "This looks delicious!" he says. "You did good." he teases winking at me. "You shouldn't have expected anything less." I whisper in his ear. "Oh I didn't!" He says running his hand further up my thigh. I give him a slightly austere look, and he places his hand back on my knee. I mouth "thank you."

As we finish our entrees, the waiter comes back, and asks "Could I interest the lovely couple in dessert?" "Yes, thank you." Andy says. "Ok, tonight we have two options, the first is a crème brulee, topped with wild berries and freshly made cream sauce. The second is a trifold of gourmet ice cream, topped with seasonal fruits, mint and chocolate and caramel sauces." "Hmm, they both sound delicious." I say. "What do you want?" I ask him. "We will take the crème brulee, to share." Andy says.

"Ok. Could I interest you in a cocktail to go with it?" the waiter inquires.

"Umm, no thank you." I say. "Sharon, have the glass of wine." He says. "I'm fine." I assure him.

"She will have the Au Bon Climat Chardonnay, and I will take a cranberry and soda with a splash of grenadine and mint, thank you." He says as the waiter notes it on his pad. "The bartender will be right over with your drinks, and I will return shortly with your desserts." He says before walking away.

Andy waits until the waiter is no longer in earshot and says, "What have I told you about refusing to drink in front of me?" "You constantly, tell me to stop. But I don't want to tempt you." I rasp as I hold onto his hand tighter. "Sharon, sweetheart it doesn't tempt me, I promise you that." He says before leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Ok, but if it ever does, you have you promise to tell me right away." I say looking into his eyes. "I promise." He says as the bartender sits our drinks in on the table.

As we sit and enjoy our drinks and listen to the music and watch the other beautiful couples dance, he asks, "Would you like to dance?"

"Mmm, maybe later." I respond as I tuck myself into his side and take another sip of my wine.

"You are the constant people watcher." He teases. "Yes, I am. I can't help it. Being a cop for so long it becomes second nature. But I rarely, get to see people at so much peace, and I am thoroughly enjoying it tonight." I say.

"Well, I'm happy that the simple things make you happy." He replies before kissing my temple.

"What? Did you think I was high maintenance or hard to please or something?" I tease.

"To be honest, when I first met you, yep." He confesses.

"Let me guess, it was the rumors that you heard, about the 'hard ass ruthless FID Captain, who needed to be laid,' that gave you that impression? I inquire looking into his eyes.

"Yes, and the fact that you always wore Armani or Gucci." He teases as he trails his finger along my jawline.

"Hmm." I whisper. "Hmm, what?" He asks gazing into my eyes. "So, what do you think now?" I inquire intently gazing into his eyes.

"I think no scratch that, I know you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. By beauty I don't just mean your outer beauty, I mean the inside as well. You have one of the most beautiful souls, I have ever encountered. You have had your share of hardships, but you don't let that tarnish how much genuinely care for others. You are filled with so much passion, and it shows in everything that you do. Your outer beauty is what originally attracted me to you, but your inner beauty is what captivated my heart. I know that you aren't the hard ass that I once thought you were. It is that passion that you have that drives you enforce the rules, which confuses people. I also know that you are not high maintenance. You work hard, you deserve the finer things in life, and to top it off you go out and get those things yourself, you don't expect others to do so for you." He confesses as a tear streams down my cheek, and he wipes it away with his thumb.

My lips are gently pressed against his as his thumb gently strokes my cheek. The kiss is short but sweet. The waiter delivers the dessert as we resuming watching the couples on the dance floor. As they sway to the heavenly voice of Ella Fitzgerald, he feeds me a bite of the crème brulee, "Mmm, this is really good."

As we finish the dessert, I look out the window and admire the sea illuminated by the night sky. "Let's go on the deck," I say. He swiftly, stands and pulls my chair out for me and hold his hand out, _always the perfect gentleman._ His hand finds its way to the small of my back and guides me to the deck.

Upon walking onto the deck, I walk to the railing and stand there in awe of the beauty the sea holds. I feel his warm and strong arms settles around me. He pulls me back into his embrace and places a kiss on my temple, once more. _It is those little gestures, which make me fall in love with him more and more each day._

We stand here in companionable silence, listening to waves, and the ambience of the couples and intertwined with the music. "What are you thinking about, beautiful?" he inquires breaking the silence. "How far we have come, and how much farther we have to go." I confess. "Hmm, I like the sound of that." He says. "I do, too! We have a promising future, my love." I say. "That's good!" He whispers in my ear, before lightly nibbling on it. I giggle a little before saying, "Stop that!" "What?" He playfully asks.

"You are something else, Mr. Flynn." I say as I turn around in his arms, and wrap my arms around his neck, "But you are my something else." I whisper in his ear, before lightly nibbling on his ear. He groans and says, "Now you stop it." We both laugh. His lips grace mine mid laugh and he deepens the kiss quickly. As our tongues massage each other, I see sparks of light. I open my eyes, to see fireworks in the sky. We both stop to look at the beautiful display. "I guess we are quite lucky, that our anniversary is on 4th of July." He whispers into my ear. "Yes, we are."

Other couples start joining us on the deck to watch the show. As the show continues he wraps his arms back around me and tucks me into his chest. As the show is ending we hear, other couples gasp and we turn around to see a man on bended knee, asking his partner to marry him. His partner lets out a resounding, "Yes!" as we onlookers start clapping and cheering. "Love is a beautiful thing isn't it?" He whispers in my ear. "Mmm hmm." I say before passionately adjoining our lips. As we break apart, I say, "Let's go inside, it is getting kind of chilly." He leads me inside and we sit down at the table and newly engaged couple, Michael and Tony, are dancing in the middle of the dance floor to Etta James, "At Last."

Watching them brings unspeakable amounts of joy to my heart. To think that 70 years ago, they wouldn't have had the chance to get married, not only because they are both men, because they are an interracial couple. My faith in humanity manages to get stronger every day, despite the depraved things I encounter at work.

"Beautiful?" He rasps. I hum.

"Are you thinking about how lucky they are?" He inquires.

"Yes," I respond.

"You are one hell of a lady!" He whispers causing me to blush. "So, I've been told!" I tease leaning into his side.

We both laugh. As the song stops a man approaches our table and hands a white folder. "Enjoy!" He says before walking away. I open the folder and it is photograph of Andy and I on the deck, looking out into the sea. "Wow, this is beautiful." He says. "I know the perfect place to put it." I rasp. "Where might that be?" he inquires.

I reach into my clutch and grab the small blue gift box, and hand it to him, "Open this first, and then I will tell you."

He reaches for the box and pulls the top off, he reads the note tucked inside:

 _ **A,**_

 _ **No more bachelor pad.**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Beautiful**_

He smiles as he sits the note aside and picks up the key and reads it aloud, "Home is where the heart is."

"You always say, your heart is wherever I am, so I thought it was fitting." I confess. He smiles and says, "I can't wait to get home!" I laugh at his double meaning before I say, "I'm sure you can't."

"So, where should this beautiful picture go in our home?" He inquires.

"Hmm, how about right next to our bed?" I suggest. He reaches down to lift my chin and ardently kisses me, causing me to moan. His tongue seeks entrance and I am more than happy to oblige. As the necessity for air becomes profound, we break the kiss and I ask, "I take it that you are agree?"

"I agree with anything that includes our bed." He teases before lightly pecking my lips. "You are hopeless!" I retort. "Yep, hopelessly in love with you." He whispers in my ear.

The Captain comes over the intercom and says, "Ladies and Gentleman as we embark back to port, enjoy this last song. It has been my pleasure taking you on this wonderful cruise. I hope that you all thoroughly enjoyed yourselves. Goodnight."

"You Are So Beautiful" by Joe Crocker begins to play, "Can I have this dance?" He asks holding his hand out to me. As we take our place on the dance floor, he pulls me in closer and settles his hand on the small of my back as his other hand intertwines with mine. I settle my hand on his shoulder. We sway softly as the tune takes us into a lovely trance.

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

 _You are so beautiful_

 _To me_

As the song continues we continue to follow the beautiful flow of the music and lyrics. He begins to sing in my ear: _"Can't you see_ / _You're everything I hoped for_ / _You're everything I need_ / _You are so beautiful_ / _To me."_ As his voice lulls me to into a romantic sedation, I begin trailing kisses down his jaw. The songs ends and we head back to our table, "You know I meant every word of that song, right?" He asks. "Yes, I do." I say before kissing him soundly.

We grab our things and walk past the Captain and his crew, "Mr. Flynn" the Captain says, "I hope we played the correct rendition for you." "Yes, you did. Thank you, again Captain." Andy says as I look between pleasantly surprised. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Flynn, have a good evening." The Captain says as Andy shakes his hand.

As we walk to the car, my curiosity gets the best of me, "Was that your old partner from Robbery Homicide?"

"Mmm, hmm." He says.

"Wow, from a detective to a Captain of a yacht." I express as we approach the car.

"Actually, he owns it and a few more." He states as he opens the door. He walks around to his side and I lean over to open his door, he gets in and takes my hand before starting the engine and says, "Let's go home."

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Leave me some cute little nuggets of love! They are my brain food.


	4. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot!

RaydorCakes, here is your cake!

Prompt: Shandy camping

But I couldn't help myself I had to include a second and a third couple, too.

If you can't tell I am super excited about this one!

S/o to my loves Melinda and Maggie for helping with some ideas about the trip! Also, big s/o to RaydorCakes for brainstorming this amazing idea with me!

Sit back and get ready for the mayhem to ensue!

Enjoy!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"You are going to pay for this, Andrew." Sharon whispers as they are lying on the floor of a crappy hotel in his sleeping bag. It was the only one they could find within a 10 mile radius of their camping site that had a vacancy.

"How many more times am I going to have to apologize?" He whispers back trying to pull her closer, but she glares at him, and even though it is dark and the room is only lit by her cell phone as she plays Angry Birds to calm her nerves.

"Until she says it's enough, Andy boy!" Gavin says from across the room as he is equally annoyed with his boyfriend, Travis. He didn't want to camp, but he did it to impress his new boyfriend.

"Yep, Gavin is right." She says as she finally kills the last pig on level 34.

"Sharon, you can't let this one experience ruin your ideas about camping." He whispers reaching for her again but she doesn't glare at him this time, she puts her phone down and scoots closer to him and whispers, "I can and I will."

"Ah, come on Sharon" Andrea says from the bed with her husband Mike, "it wasn't all bad." She sits up and turns the lamp on and looks down at Sharon who says, "Umm excuse me where we at the same campsite? The only good part was the drive and listening to my favorite Motown record, "Crusin'" on repeat!"

"By the way I never want to hear that song again, dear." Gavin informs her. "Shut up, Gavin!" She tosses out along with a frightening glare that he almost missed if he wouldn't have slid his glasses on. Andy chuckles beside her. She looks at him, and he mouths, "Sorry!"

"So, you didn't enjoy getting the wood for the fire?" Andrea asks.

"Nope!" Sharon says remembering exactly what happened on their trek:

" _Over here, Sharon, I think these are dry enough to use." Andrea says as she picks up a few sticks._

 _She hands a few to Sharon as they continue walking. "We need just a few more and then we can head back." Andrea says leading the way._

" _Ok," Sharon says following in behind her. As they approach a log, Sharon sees some sticks beside it and says, "Here is a bunch." Andrea turns and is ready to stop her but she is too late and Sharon picks up the sticks and lets out a terrifying scream and jumps back._

" _What the hell? There has to be at least 100 worms under there!" She says as she tries to get her breathing under control._

" _Yeah, that is why getting sticks near logs is never a good idea. Logs are almost always wet underneath and that is a breeding ground for creepy crawlies and sometimes snakes." Andrea says walking back towards the way they came._

" _SNAKES!" Sharon says loudly. "Yes honey, snakes. These are the woods." Andrea asserts._

" _Andrea I swear to God, if I see a snake I just might kill Andy for this ridiculous idea!" Sharon utters as she follows in behind Andrea a lot closer than before._

" _Come on Sharon, it isn't that bad. What is a few little worms? Besides what did you think we were going to use to go fishing?" Andrea asks._

" _Sweetie, Sharon Marilyn Raydor doesn't fish. Understood?" Sharon asserts walking side by side with Andrea as they approach the camp._

" _Well, what are you going to eat for dinner?" She asks laughing at Sharon's serious face._

" _S'mores!"_

"Well, how did that not going fishing thing work out for you?" Gavin teased. Sharon throws her neck pillow at him, missing him and hitting Travis in the face. "Not well I would I say!" Travis rasps as he looks at Gavin.

"Ohh, I liked you better you were just a picture on an email!" She almost growls out. "Hey, don't you go trying to intimidate my boyfriend!" Gavin says. "Oh, like you haven't tried to intimidate Andy!" She retorts. "It was only to see what his intentions, where!" He replies. "As if!" She tosses back.

"Alright, that is enough!" Andrea demands, "You two sound like a teenage brother and sister!" Everybody starts laughing.

"So, please tell us how exactly how you fell in!" Mike says pulling Andrea into his arms as he leans back against the headboard.

"Again?" Sharon asks annoyed.

"Yep!" Travis says.

 _They are dispersed across the bank of the lake. Sharon is on the dock near the front by herself, because she wanted to try and do it herself without Andy's help. Andy is on the dock but far enough away to give her space, but close enough if she does decide she wants help._

" _How are you doing over there, beautiful?" He asks._

" _Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." She replies._

 _He chuckles lightly and doesn't say anything. They stand there a little while longer and they hear Gavin yell, "I got something!" They both look up and look towards him, as he almost jumping for joy on the east side of the bank. They head to join him, but Sharon's boot gets stuck on a nail and then a loud splash and Sharon's scream is heard. Andy runs to the edge of the dock, prepared to jump in after her, but she quickly emerges. Everyone is asking, "Are you okay?" Sharon is pissed and it is written all over face as she walks out of the lake, drenched. Andy walks up to her trying to wrap a towel around her, "Don't touch me." She growls. "Come on don't be like that." He says still trying to wrap the towel around her. "I told you I didn't want to come fishing!" She practically screams as everyone surrounds her. "I'm sorry, beautiful. I thought if you came down here, you would try it and maybe like it." Andy says as she snatches the towel from him. She glares at him and then her eyes get suddenly widen, "What is it, Sharon? Andrea asks. "There is something in my shoe!" She screams not able to get her boot off fast enough. She gets the shoe off and Gavin picks it up and dumps it over, "Aww, look you did catch something after all." He says looking at the little fish flop on the ground. She doesn't reply, instead she takes off her other boot and throws the water in his face. Gavin gasps in utter disbelief and everyone else backs up. "Sharon this is a $300 haircut and you just threw disgusting lake water on it!" He bellows as she smirks. "That will teach you to mind your tongue, next time!" She says as she jumps on Andy's back._

"I'm still a little upset with you, by the way." Gavin informs her.

"Do I look like I care?" She rasps sarcastically.

"Geesh, Andy has made you more snarky, and I love it!" Andrea says. "I agree!" Gavin interjects.

"Glad to do what I can." Andy says smirking. They all burst into laughter.

"Well at least everything else went smoothly, for the rest of the night, until…"Mike starts but Sharon cuts him off "I discovered an unwelcome creature in my sleeping bag."

"Oh my God! If you all could have seen her face, when I said I wasn't touching her feet!" Andy says, earning him a punch to the arm.

"Ouch, woman!" He says as she casts him her famous Darth Raydor glare.

"Oh my God, please don't remind me! I still feel so violated after taking a 20 minute shower!" Sharon says thinking back to her final straw of camping.

 _Everybody is in their respective tents after roasting S'mores and Andy, Mike and Travis' horrible rendition of ghost stories that ended being more funny than scary. For that, Sharon and Andrea were thankful._

 _Andy and Sharon are laying nose to nose in their sleeping bags and Andy says, "See, it wasn't all bad." She smirks at him, he smirks back and says, "Go ahead and say it." "Say what?" She playfully inquires. "You know what." He says giving her an Eskimo kiss. She smiles and confesses, "Alright fine, you were right." "Ah, I think I like hearing you say I'm right more than I like hearing you say my other favorite thing." He teases. "I bet you do!" She retorts before she brushes her lips over his in a gentle kiss, that he swiftly deepens. She moans louder than she intended, he laughs into the kiss and she breaks the kiss and he says, "Shh! You are going to wake the neighbors." "Well, don't kiss me like that if you don't want to wake the neighbors." She whispers before she traces his lips with her tongue. "Mm, I'll take note of that after I kiss you again." He utters before locking their lips in another heady kiss. She takes control of this kiss and starts sucking on his tongue and he groans loudly. She pulls back and smiles, "Revenge!" She says before rolling over facing the other side of the tent. Andy groans and pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her waist. She smiles and starts to drift off to sleep, he starts running his hands up and down her body, lingering on her ass and breasts. "Sweetheart, you aren't getting lucky tonight, no matter how good that feels." She whispers. "Are you sure?" He teases as he slides his hand in her sleeping bag. "Pretty sure." She retorts scooting closer to him. "Damn, I knew I should have brought the couple's sleeping bag." He whispers in her ear before lightly nibbling on it. "Maybe you should have." She teases, "Now stop trying to get lucky, so I can go to sleep." She informs him. "Aye Aye Captain!" He says resting his head on her shoulder. She releases that laugh that only he can bring out of her._

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

" _Andy, I thought I told you to stop it." She whispers as she feels something on her feet._

" _Huh, I'm not doing anything." He says in a sleep laden voice._

" _Then what is touching my feet!" She screams as her eyes widen._

" _Umm, I don't know." He says calmly as he sits up and unzips her sleeping bag to reveal a snake._

" _What the fuck! Are you kidding me?" She screams as she runs out of the tent at warp speed, waking everybody up._

" _Oh my God, Oh my God! That is a snake! It was in my sleeping bag!" She screams as she shaking her clothes profusely._

 _Gavin and Travis are standing to her left and Andrea and Mike are standing to her right, they all look flabbergasted._

 _As she is still screaming and cursing, Andy comes out of the tent holding the snake and says, "It's just a Gopher snake, it can't harm you." As he approaches Sharon she backs up, "I don't give a damn if it is an Angel snake! A SNAKE is a SNAKE, Andrew!" She yells. He steps a little too close to her and she yells, "Andrew Daniel Flynn, I swear if you step any closer to me with that damn snake, you will be taking cold showers for the foreseeable future!" With that Andrea and Gavin snicker. Sharon is daring Andy to make a move with her eyes trained on him and the hideous creature, "Alright, no need to be so harsh." He teases as he turns and lets out a slight laugh. "It won't be funny when you are sleeping on the couch when we get home." She informs him in the scariest tone any of them had heard her use in a while, as she crosses her arms. "Ouch!" Gavin says. Andrea knew better than to taunt her, when she got that tone. "Shut the hell up, Gavin!" She tosses out and he does just that. She starts pacing back and forth in an effort to calm herself down, but she fails miserably. When Andy and Mike return from taking the snake far away, she is still pacing as Andrea is trying to calm her down. "Come on, beautiful, we can share my sleeping bag." Andy says as he walks up to her. "Uh, I'm not going back in there." She says pointing at the tent. "Come on, Sharon, Travis checked the tent. There are no more snakes." Gavin ardently interjects. "Alright, QUINCY, would you go back in your tent if a snake was playing footsie with you? Hmm?" She asks staring him down. Gavin knew he was losing when she used his middle name, "Touché, my lady!"_

" _Come on beautiful, you can't stay out here all night." Andy says holding on to her elbows, bending slightly to look in her irate eyes. "Oh, I know! I want to go home!" She informs him. "Beautiful that is a 3 hour drive." He says hoping that it will change her mind. "Do I look like I give a crap, about that?" She asks casting a glare at him. "This was the last straw for me!" She says as she backs up a little. "No one has had enough sleep to drive 3 hours, beautiful." Andy informs her. "Well, take me to a hotel!" She growls. As soon as Andy was about to say something, the bottom falls out and they all are getting drenched. Sharon looks up to the sky and mouths, "Thank you!"_

"Ha, I knew I liked you for a reason!" Gavin says pointing at Andy.

Andy lifts his eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Who else would risk, trying to get lucky with Sharon in the middle of the woods?" Gavin says smirking at him.

"Gavin, I swear you are just, ugh, I don't know!" Sharon says as Gavin gives Andy a thumbs up and Andy returns one.

"I'm handsome. I'm smart. I'm funny. …" He starts but she cuts him off, "You are hallucinating!" Everyone starts laughing.

"How have you two been friends so long?" Travis asks. "It's easy, we can't see our lives without each other in it." Gavin says.

"But seriously, Sharon, I wish I would've had a camera to record you freaking out!" Andrea says.

"Yes, it would have been perfect for America's Funniest Home Videos!" Gavin rasps trying to breathe through his intoxicating laugh.

"Yep, you probably would have won the top prize!" Mike interjects.

Andy pulls her into his arms and whispers, "You would be famous, my love." She looks at him and tries to stay mad but she fails and starts laughing uncontrollably.

As they continue talking and laughing, the lights get turned off and everyone snuggles up to their significant others.

She snuggles closer to him and reaches for his manhood, "I thought you said I wasn't getting lucky tonight." He whispers.

"Oh, you aren't! I just wanted to let you know that you have a lot of making up to do." She breathes as their lips are almost touching. "Well, I can start right now." He teases as he slides closer to her causing his manhood to graze her hand. "Oh, no you will start by taking that baking class with me." She whispers before kissing him and lightly squeezing him.

"The other making up, you may can start tomorrow when we get home." She rasps as she retreats her hand. He smirks and places a kiss on her cheek as she settles her head on his arm, since her pillow has yet to be returned by Gavin.

Sharon's phone vibrates, she and Andy read it, "That's my girl!" Gavin wrote.

"Go to sleep, Gavin!" They both say.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing. This was the funniest things I have ever been challenged to write and I loved it!

Now, go and leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
